Order and Chaos: Chapter 3
Chapter 3 Another day of school had ended for Trip. The cycle of waking up, going to school, going then sleeping was broken as the bell rang, signalling the end of school and the start of summer vacation. Mr Wales, earlier that day gave a announcentment, saying the usual things, stay out of trouble et cetera, et cetera. In addition to being a teacher, Mr Wales was also the disclipine master. The nickname we gave him was "the man with an iron fist". Not surprisingly, that nickname was made by Allen. Trip was walking with Allen and Lionel again. They were talking about "guy" stuff and Trip of course had shut out their conversation. However Trip was brought back to reality when a new voice appeared. "Hey Trip, your good at fixing cars right?" Trip turned to see Kayla, standing there looking awkward. Kayla was one of the people in Trip's math class, she was the math geek in it. Both of them never really talked alot but they had a good relationship. There were also hints that Kayla liked Lionel, so it was probably the reason she was so close to Trip. "Uhmm, yeah I guess." Trip muttered. "Could you help me out? There's something wrong with my car." Kayla said. "Okay sure." Trip turned to Lionel and Allen. "You guys go ahead. Allen I'll meet you later okay?" Allen nodded again, with a troubled look on his face. The look on Lionel's face was an exact mirror image of Allen's, as if he didn't trust Kayla. But he walked away without a word. "Now, where's that car?" Trip asked. ---- "Your really good at this you know?" Kayla said. Of course she was. It was a natural ability she had since birth. "Yeah, it's kinda like math for me." Trip joked. She heard Kayla give out a short laugh. "Ah there's the problem. A loose bolt." Trip stepped out from under the hood of the car. "Can you fix it?" "Yeah, if I had the right tools." Trip wiped the oil off her hands. "I have it in my locker, be right back." Trip stepped back into the school. The school was empty, everyone was probably already back home getting ready for their plans for summer vacation. Trip enjoyed the silence, for the first time the school was quiet. It should have been eerie, but it was a pleasant experience for Trip. She reached her locker and took out her tools in a brown bag. It was her emergency tool kit, her main one was back home. This toolkit had alot of good memories as it was the toolkit that her father gave her. She threw the bag over her shoulder and was about to walk out to the parking lot again when she heard the noise. It was a cross between a hiss and human voice, as if a snake was trying to talk.'' I ssssmell you demigod, where are you? That's when she saw the creatures body. The creature was a woman, with two snake bodies for eyes. Her eyes were slits and her skin green. In her hands was a spear, it was a blade blade attached to wooden pole. Then another one came out, looking almost exactly the same as the first one. They were one of the monsters she saw in her dream. Trip drew a breath to scream, unfortunately her scream was loud and clear this time, not like in her dream where. The snake women looked at her, they hissed. ''I smell Ichor in you child. You are not the one we are looking for but you will do just fine. One of the snake women walked-slithered towards her, and raised her spear. Trip was frozen, just like in the dream, she was going to die. Die spawn of Olympus! The creature shouted, raised her spear and brought it down. Trip closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. The sound of metal connecting with metal followed. There was no blow that hit her. She opened her eyes but as soon as she opened her eyes something dragged her back, moving with a grace that could not possibly be one of those monsters. Trip looked up to see and guy with gold hair and a beautiful face. "Lionel!" Lionel's face was focused, his blue eyes stared at the creature. "Calamity, Strife." He whispered, the bracelets on his wrist glowed and changed shape. In his hands now were two identical handguns, while holding Trip in a protective hold with one arm, he fired a shot with the other. Trip braced herself for the sound of the gunshot, but it was not as loud as she expected it to be. And also the bullet wasn't a metal bullet from a normal gun. It was golden, as if it was made of light. It also didn't penetrate flesh like a normal bullet would, it was a blunt shot when it connected with the snake woman's skin, it left a bruise on it. The snake-women cried out in pain, but charged. "Stay here." Lionel said, as he charged as well. He raised his guns and shot a barrage of bullets at the woman. Not needing to reload or stop, he fired at fast as he could pull the trigger. The woman swung at him, he jumped rebounded off the wall and jumped over her and sent another barrage of bullets at her. He moved with grace that could not be natural to a human being. With his bright hair and eyes, he was like an avenging angel, ready to punish any evil beings. Because she was paying attention to Lionel, she did not notice the other snake women had come up behind her. It was to late when she did. The woman brought her spear down. Then a force tackled her, the spear missing it's target and grazing her leg. A scarlet tear came out from it. The figure that tackled her had sandy-blonde hair and his voice immediately told her who he was. "You okay Trip?" "Al?" She asked, he looked at the figure that was her best friend. There was a quiver slung over his shoulder and a bow with a notched arrow in his hands. He raised the bow as if it was natural, the arrow was allowed to fly free. It impaled itself into the skull of the snake-woman, she crumpled to the floor and turned to dust. Lionel was still fighting his enemy. There was not any part of her body that was not bruished, even her right eye was swollen. The snake-women swung, Lionel ducked and placed the gun-barrel on her jaw. At point-blank he pulled the trigger, she also disintegrated. Both boys walked up to her, "Are you okay?" They asked in union. "Yeah, i'm fine." She winced at the wound on her leg. Allen noticed it and bent down. "Here let me help." He tore off a piece of his shirt and tied the cloth around her wound. Then he put his hands to together and sang a song. It was a weird song, she caught the words Apollo in the song, which she remembered from Greek Mythology class to be the god of Medicine. Her leg felt better after he was finished. "Can you stand?" Lionel asked. "Yeah." She demonstrated by standing up on her own. She stared at both of the boys. "You both have alot of explaining to do!" Allen laughed nervously. Lionel said, "Don't worry you'll have a full in depth story of it once we have the time." "Alright then let's go. I don't want to keep Kayla waiting, hopefully she's still outside." He began walking, the two boys following behind her. "Raika! Sylla! Where are you? Did you find the demigod yet?" A new voice boomed in the hallway. It wasn't like the voice of the snake-women, this voice was gruff and low. The three of them froze. The turned around slowly, the figure that belonged to the voice was tall and muscular with ripped muscles. He, however, wasn't human as he only had a single eye in the middle of his forehead. "It's not funny anymore! Torque will get in trouble with Ma Gasket if-" He stopped suddenly as he saw the children. Then he noticed the dust piles that we once his friends, he shouted in rage. "You killed them! Ma Gasket will get mad at me if there is no demigod meat to eat!" He hand went over his shoulder and grasped a deadly metal hammer. "I'll kill you, then she will reward me!" The two boys stood infront of Trip, weapons ready. Lionel had his gun raised, fingers on the triggers, while Allen had a arrow notched on the bow. But seeing the tension of their bodies, she knew that this monster was too strong for them. They held their ground though as the Cyclops, as Trip remembered from her Greek Mythology class, swung the hammer. A figure appeared. Trip wondered just how many times this was going to happen in a day. Then she noticed that the figure has stopped the blow with only his hand. Then she noticed his dark brown hair and tanned skin. "Great entrance Mr W." Allen joked. "Well you know me, I like to be flashy." Mr Wales then, with his bare hand, bent the handle of the hammer. The Cyclops, surprised didn't noticed as Mr Wales punched him in the face and sent him flying. Her Mythology teacher took off his coat, revealing the different skin colours of his arms. Then Trip realised that the skin of his left arms was not the colour of bronze, rather it was bronze. She gasped in surprise. "Yup, there's a reason why his nickname is 'the man with an iron fist'. It's not just a metaphor, he literally does have a fist made of metal!" Allen exclaimed The Cyclops got up to his feet but stumbled. Then he saw Mr Wales. "You! You're the demigod that killed sump! That's why Ma Gasket wants to eat your flesh! I'll kill you and those children behind you!" "Just try to harm these kids while I'm here. Just try it!" Mr Wales threatened while pointing a metal finger at the cyclops. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 4|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 07:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Dark Future Series Category:Chapter Page